


I

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Other, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can see things for what they are now...and it isn't comforting in the least</p>
            </blockquote>





	I

It’s so obvious I don’t know how I didn't see it before.

Perhaps it was my own vanity that kept me from seeing Alphonse’s actions for what they were. Here I thought he was just being as protective of Ed, as Ed could be of him. I thought he didn't want his brother dating me, the infamous lover boy of Central, because he was worried about Ed getting hurt, used or any of those other things family members worry about.

But I was wrong, Al wasn't worried.

He was jealous and it wasn't in the, I miss my brother spending time with me, way either. As I caught the fourth go to hell and drop dead look from the younger Elric something within me shivered. While Ed chatted away as he unlocked the door to the sibling’s home, I was left facing the angry steel gray stare of Alphonse.

When Ed turned and smiled at me after he opened the door, I know for a fact I heard Al’s teeth grinding together.

“Thanks for the ride home, Love.”

The grinding sound got louder.

“No problem Edo, see you tomorrow.”

“Not so fast you,” Ed said as he grabbed my wrist. I know what he wants. We never part with a simple goodbye.

Kissing me was the only thing Ed would unabashedly get up on his toes for and if he was willing to sacrifice his pride I was damn sure going to enjoy it…even if it did end up costing me my head.

When we parted, Ed smiled at me before disappearing into the house. As I walked away I didn't have to see the look Alphonse gave me to know what it meant.

He wanted me gone.

Why?

Because I had something of his and he wanted it back.


End file.
